Timothy
Blane.jpg blane.JPG|Carwyn and Naomi persuaded me to take a sports ad. I look ridiculous. blane2.jpg blane3.jpg blane5.jpg blane8.jpg blane15.jpg|Waiting for my gorgeous wife Hunter. Character Height: 6’3” Character Eye colour: So dark that his eyes look black. Character Distinguishing Notes: Tattoo on his left arm. Personality Character Personality: Blane is a mysterious kind of guy. Being in Ravenclaw, one would expect him to be just that: a typical Ravenclaw. But he is far from it. The only thing that makes him at all like his other housemates is that he is smart. He is brilliant, actually. He knows a lot of more advanced magic that Hogwarts never really teaches and is one of the top of his class. But apart from being intelligent, he’s not the iconic Ravenclaw. In fact, Blane is more like a Slytherin. He is cunning and sly and also a petty criminal. Blane used to be a pickpocket in his younger years and now at school he’s taken from stealing from teachers and students and a trip to Hogsmeade always has a five-finger discount in it for him. And when students need illegal potions, drugs or alcohol, Blane is the guy they go to. He knows where to get all that he needs and can smuggle it into the school without a problem. He’s not a particularly social person though even if everyone knows who he is and what he does. And he is not a good guy. But he is not the bad guy either. He is a guy with a thieving problem and that’s all. Character Strengths & Weaknesses: Well, as seen already his strengths obviously involve that of thievery and illegal dealing. As far as weaknesses go Blane has trust issues. Trust no one is his motto. Character Spoken Languages: 'English, French, German, Spanish, Japanese and Italian. He picked these languages up in his early years of crime. 'Family, Parents & Siblings Father: Thomas Blane (42) Mother: Elizabeth Flannery Blane (Deceased) Wife: Elizabetha Charlotta Helena Olympia Hunter Blane Son': Hunter Blane' Daughter-in-Law:' Summer Ward Blane 'Daughter: Natale Blane Son': Marco Blane '''Daughter-in-Law': Vanessa Jackson Blane '''Daughter: Katie Blane Daughter': Alison Blane 'Daughter: Juliet Blane Davidson Son-in-Law: Harley Davidson Daughter: Athena Blane Son': Thorne Blane 'Daughter: Camilla Blane Daughter: Carmen Blane Son:' Darcey Blane (deceased) '''Daughter': Velvet Blane Daughter: Benedetta Blane Daughter: '''Autumn Ward 'Son-in-Law:' Blake Ward Daughter: Alyssa Blane 'History' Blane’s history is ironic considering his character. But it explains why he is still at a school like Hogwarts. Blane’s father is a rich man, a very rich man. His father owns an assortment of wizarding companies including but not limited to the chain of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Honeydukes and Zonko’s Joke Shop. And even though Blane’s family is extremely wealthy, he still resorts to crime just because it keeps him busy. His father is constantly paying off the school to keep his son there and out of his hair. And aside from his father, Blane has no other family. His muggle mother died when he was just an infant and his father then hired nannies to take care of him. He grew up lonely and this is most likely the reason he took up petty crime as a hobby. He had nothing else to do and no one to teach him right from wrong or other, much healthier hobbies. His story may sound tragic, but Blane doesn’t agree. Wand 11 ¾ inches of wispy mahogany with the core of dragon scales.